1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a display device including a touch screen.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
User interfaces (UI) are configured so that users are able to communicate with various electronic devices and thus can easily and comfortably control the electronic devices as they desire. Examples of a user interface include a keypad, a keyboard, a mouse, an on-screen display (OSD), and a remote controller having an infrared communication function or a radio frequency (RF) communication function. User interface technologies have continuously evolved to increase user's sensibility and handling convenience. The user interface has been recently developed to touch UI, voice recognition UI, 3D (three-dimensional) UI, etc., and the touch UI has been basically installed in portable information devices. A touch screen is installed on a display panel of household appliances or the portable information devices, so as to implement the touch UI.
A capacitive touch screen has greater durability and definition than conventional resistive touch screens and is able to carry out multi-touch recognition and proximity-touch recognition. Hence, the capacitive touch screen may be applied to various applications. Because the capacitive touch screen is attached to a display panel or is embedded in the display panel, the capacitive touch screen is electrically coupled with the display panel. A noise that is added to a capacitive voltage of the capacitive touch screen changes when a driving signal of the display panel or a parasitic capacitance of the display panel changes. The noise reduces sensing sensitivity of the capacitive touch screen.